


Borrow

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing like an afternoon alone in the hideout. Boxcars is out with some dame, and Droog’s handling the shopping, like he usually does. Slick’s got the place all to himself (very nearly anyway, Deuce barely counts as another person), and he’s planning on a little one on one time with his favorite magazine. Now, maybe if Deuce will bug off, he can have that alone time he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow

There’s nothing like an afternoon alone in the hideout. Boxcars is out with some dame, and Droog’s handling the shopping, like he usually does. Nobody else can stand comparing prices and values the way he can. So Slick’s got the place all to himself, and he’s planning on a little one on one time with his favorite magazine. 

Well, he’s nearly got it to himself. Slick can hear Deuce shuffling around outside. He already yelled at him to buzz off, but it sounds like Deuce decided to ignore that. Normally, Droog would cart the little fucker along with him when he headed out the door, but he’d left him here today. 

He’s just about to slip his hand down his pants when Deuce starts opening his door. “Fuck off Deuce!” 

“Slick, I’m bored.” Even though there are plenty of things he could be doing in his own room, he’s going to barge in and ruin this for Slick. Dumb fuck. 

“I don’t care!” Slick has just enough time to hide Terrier’s Weekly before Deuce is over at the bed, scrambling up on it. “Deuce, what the hell do you want?” 

“Droog’s not home right now and I really wanted to do something with him.” Deuce says, like that explains why he’s breaking into Slick’s room. 

“So? That’s not a fucking invitation to come in here! I was doing something!” Slick does his best to not let Deuce see that the ‘something’ was the lump in his pants and the doing was- well, it was just plain doing. 

The dumb fucker stares at Slick and repeats himself. “Droog’s not home. You’re the only person here with me.” 

“I don’t care! Get the fuck out!” Slick resists the urge to put a pillow in his lap. This is his fucking hideout, he doesn’t have to hide anything. 

Deuce has the fucking audacity to sigh at him like Slick’s the one who’s being dense. He scoots his small ass forward, putting his hands on Slick’s knees and getting way too close for comfort. “Slick, Droog’s not home, so I can’t do the thing with him. But you’re here.” 

“What thing, what the fuck are you talking about-” He pauses as Deuce’s eyes flick down to Slick’s badly hidden erection, and then back up. Slick finally remembers all the awkward times he got back early from being out and heard those those fucking idiots going at it when they thought he couldn’t hear. “Deuce, no, go back to your room.”

“But you’re hard. And I want it.” Deuce’s hands slide down Slick’s thighs, the little greedy bastard stopping just above the bulge. 

“I don’t need a fucking blowjob from you, I can hire a hooker if I’m that bad up, and I’m not because I get laid plenty!” That was actually a lie. He was sort of in the middle of an ugly dry spell. Everyone else seemed to be getting some. Even the hookers were too fucking busy for Spades Slick. It was like some sort of fucking conspiracy to keep him blue balled. 

“But I want it.” Deuce whined, sounding borderline petulant. “I’m good at it too, even Droog says so. He says I’m the best.” 

“Droog’s a fucking pervert.” Slick sneered. Of course Droog was willing to stick his dick in Deuce, it wasn’t like Droog had standards. Sure he pretended, but only somebody fucked up would look at Deuce and think about fucking him. Except...

Except, Slick had noticed Deuce’s mouth. And he’d shared enough meals with him to know what a greedy little thing he was. Deuce took everything he could get and always asked for more. Somebody like that, all focused on sucking his cock? 

Slick uncomfortably pushed the thought of Deuce away. A dry spell didn’t mean he was that desperate. “I already told you to get out.” 

“But you’re just going to touch yourself in here all alone and I’m going to have to listen and it’s not fair!” Deuce’s hands finally end up on Slick’s cock and Slick just moans, wishing he hadn’t. The little bastard was already trying to live up to his word, his hands massaging the tightly pulled fabric and the hard shaft underneath. 

“Hey, fuck off.” Slick slaps Deuce’s hands away. Deuce just turns all hurt-puppy and Slick’s left with a confused boner. “Deuce-” 

“Alright... fine.” He slides back and away from Slick. “I’ll leave you alone.” 

“No, hey-.. fuck, wait, wait okay?” Slick rubs his temples. Fucking hell, is he really considering this? It can’t be that bad right? And Deuce can’t be that good either. 

Though... it’s not like Droog ever seems to have dry spells, and he’s still fucking Deuce. So... maybe he is? And it’s been a long time. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fine! Fine, okay, whatever, you can suck my dick if you’re that desperate- SHIT!” He’s barely got the sentence out and Deuce is in his lap, his ass rubbing down against Slick’s erection. 

“I’m really, really good at this, you’ll see!” Deuce grinds a couple of times and then slides off, falling between Slick’s legs. His hands are quick and clever, undoing Slick’s pants and pushing them down his hips just enough. Deuce spits on his palm, rubs his hands together, and takes hold of Slick’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Deuce is good. So apparently that wasn’t a lie. He’s got both hands working up and down the shaft in tandem, and there’s just something about his little stubby fists that makes Slick feel like he’s got a huge dick. Which - heh - no wonder Droog likes Deuce doing this for him.

He just sits back and watches Deuce do his thing. He’s got it down to an art by this point, mouth ducking down and tongue licking along the shaft. Slick curses but Deuce doesn’t even look up, busy moving up and down Slick’s cock. His mouth takes hold of the head and sucks on it. This is better than any blowjob he can remember, man or woman.

“You’re right. You are a good cocksucker.” Droog must have spent ages working with Deuce, training him how to handle a cock just right. It’s like Deuce is reading Slick’s mind and doing what Slick wants him to before he can even think about saying it out loud. The mouth moves further down, past the head to the rest of the shaft. His head bobs steadily, working away and sucking just right. “Fuck yeah, you like that shit, huh?”

Deuce makes a muffled noise that Slick assumes is an affirmative. His mouth is too full of cock to talk at the moment. He backs off for a second, grinning eagerly. “I love black inches.” Deuce’s head ducks down as soon as he’s finished speaking. 

Slick puts his hands on Deuce’s head, planning on fucking his mouth faster, but he doesn’t need to. The moment his hands get anywhere near Deuce’s head, the little guy gets to it, anticipating exactly what Slick wants. The same eagerness that Deuce shows when doing everything else shows here too, his mouth wrapped tight around Slick’s cock as he sucks away.

“Yeah, you fucking do, don’t you? You don’t even care who's cock you’re sucking. You’re so fucking desperate you’d get on your knees for anybody.” Slick gets into it, grinning as Deuce keeps going to town. He completely understands why Droog bothers with Deuce. Dames are good and all, but Deuce is handling his cock like a pro, and Slick doesn’t have to play nice with him. He shoves Deuce’s down, groaning as he pushes into Deuce’s throat. If Deuce can’t breathe, he doesn’t let it show, sucking as hard as he can. Only when he hears Deuce start to choke does Slick pull back and let Deuce off his cock. “Say thank you.” 

“Th-thank you.” Deuce coughs a bit, and then without complaint, he slides Slick’s dick back into his mouth. If he did that to a girl, she would be chewing him out right now. But CD doesn’t even blink before going back to work. He just starts sucking again, his lips wrapped around Slick’s cock. 

“You suck Droog’s dick huh? I always hear you two going at it. Does he do that too you too?” He can’t help but be curious. Deuce nods, head bobbing up and down Slick’s cock. He’s not trying to picture Droog fucking Deuce’s face, but it still comes to mind. “You keep sucking like that, and I’ll let you do it for me too. You’d like that, would you?”

Another nod and mmhm of agreement. Droog’s got him so well trained that he doesn’t even stop blowing Slick in order to answer him. He just nods and smiles around the cock in his mouth. And when Slick pushes him down again, he doesn’t even resist. He just happily sinks down onto Slick’s cock and keeps sucking, even as Slick thrusts up into his face and throat. There’s something real nice about how eager to please Deuce is, and how willing he is to shut up in order to get it done. If he’s known all it took to shut Deuce up was a dick, he would have fucked him long ago. 

When he pulls back this time, Slick changes their positions, pushing Deuce onto his back and straddling his face. He doesn’t even ask questions, just opens his mouth for Slick’s cock. Slick’s all too happy to oblige him, sticking his dick into that open mouth and fucking it hard. His hands rest on the bed as his hips pump forward. “Fuck, aw fuck that’s good. Suck it Deuce, suck my cock. If you do good, I’ll keep giving it to you.” 

The other guys will be back soon, but Slick finds it hard to care about any deadlines at the moment. Deuce coughs and chokes now and again, but nothing stops him from keeping a tight seal around Slick’s cock, or his tongue from stroking the underside of Slick’s shaft. Slick lets himself be rough, fucking Deuce’s mouth relentlessly. 

“I’m going to come right in your mouth.” He tells Deuce, whose wide white eyes only seem to get wider. It encourages him and Slick keeps talking to Deuce as he humps his face. “Right in your fucking mouth so you can know exactly what I taste like. You want that?” 

A muffled please comes out of Deuce’s lips. His cock twitches in anticipation, and he thinks about Droog fucking Deuce like this, breaking him in. Maybe he should get Droog a thank-you for all his hard work, like a new suit or something. Then he just laughs to himself and decides against it. Fuck Droog, it’s his own fault he did all this work but didn’t teach Deuce not to offer it to everyone else. 

He thinks about maybe pulling out and fucking CD’s ass, but decides against it. They just don’t have time for that and he’s too close to coming anyway. Deuce does exactly what he’s been doing the past fifteen minutes, sucking off Slick like a pro even though he’s struggling to breathe. Slick just keeps on fucking CD’s mouth, his breathing getting ragged as he gets closer and closer. 

Just as he hears the rumble of the van pull up, Slick’s legs tighten around CD’s head, trapping him against the mattress. He shoves down deep into CD’s mouth and comes, shuddering and gasping. Deuce squirms, his hands holding onto Slick’s pants and his head trying to move even though he’s got nowhere to go. But he still swallows, and that’s all SS cares about. Slick groans hard, and when he’s sure he’s done, he rocks back and looks down at Deuce, who just smiles up at him. “Fuck.... that was great.” 

He knows they’re out of time but he can’t help it. Slick puts a few fingers against Deuce’s mouth and opens it up, just to see if he did swallow it all. Deuce proudly shows Slick his teeth and tongue, mumbling through the fingers, “You taste good.” 

“I’ll give you plenty more in the future. Anytime you want another taste, you come get me.” Slick removes his fingers and gets off of Deuce, quickly throwing his clothes on. Droog probably won’t pop his head in, but just in case he does, he wants to be prepared. 

Deuce is ready to go, and only the bulge in his pants suggests he’s been doing anything. Slick flops back down on the bed. Deuce wipes his mouth a few times, beaming at him. “Thanks Slick!” 

“Yeah, sure. Anytime.” He glances up, knowing Droog will be back any moment. And Deuce keeps looking at him like he’s going to return the favour. Time to kill two birds with one stone. “Hey, how about we keep this a secret. And how about you go corner Droog right now? I bet he’d fucking love it.” 

“Good idea boss! That way he won’t suspect anything!” Deuce gets off the bed and heads out of Slick’s room, just as the familiar grating noise of a moving manhole cover fills their hideout. Slick gets up to shut his door, but ends up pausing by it, listening. Deuce is loud as ever. “Hi Droog! What did you get?” 

“Some groceries. You can help me put these away-” Droog stops talking suddenly, and Slick can barely hear him whispering. “I told you to never do that outside of the bedroom.”

“I’m bored and hard and I want to. Please?” Deuce whines. Slick waits until he hears a door shut before he steps out. That’ll keep Droog busy for a while. And since there are groceries, Slick might as well see if there’s anything good to steal while Droog’s being blown. 

He heads out to grab something to eat and to maybe make plans to be alone with Deuce more often.


End file.
